nowherelandgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rogue State Setting Rules
The following is a list of setting rules, new skills, Edges and Hindrances for the Rogue State game. Setting Rules Gritty Damage Treat Extras’ wounds normally. For Wild Cards, count wounds as usual and go through the normal steps for Incapacitation should he accumulate more than three wounds. In addition, every time the hero suffers a wound, roll on the Injury Table and apply the results immediately (but roll only once per incident regardless of how many wounds are actually caused). A hero who takes 2 wounds from an attack, for example, still only suffers one roll on the Injury Table. Injuries sustained in this way are cured when the wound is healed. (Injuries sustained via Incapacitation may be temporary or permanent as usual.) A Shaken character who’s Shaken a second time from a damaging attack receives a wound as usual but does not have to roll on the Injury Table. New Skills Tradecraft (Smarts) This skill reflects the practical application of procedures and protocols such as dead drops, brief encounters, pickups, load and unload signals, danger and safe signals, and the fine arts of surveillance and counter-surveillance. It also covers knowledge of other world agencies as well as aiding in field requisitions and governs exactly what you can requisition at any given Rank. New Hindrances Obligations (Minor or Major) The agent is connected to someone or something demanding a portion of his time. These obligations can include almost anything, such as checking in on a sick relative from time to time or a tenured professor giving lectures and teaching classes. Failure to fulfill such obligations eventually has serious repercussions. An agent with Obligations and Connections to the same individual or organization has a special relationship with the person or group in question, and gains a +2 bonus to Persuasion rolls (+4 if Major Obligations) when dealing with them. In essence, the Connection has a vested interest in the agent, and is more likely to want him to succeed. In the case of Obligations to an agency, an agent who regularly fails to meet his responsibilities to the organization, often ignoring rules to get the job done, may be considered a loose cannon. This type of behavior can impact his assignments and his ability to requisition key items, at the Director’s discretion. Continued failure to uphold the agency’s principles may ultimately result in the agent being declared rogue. In this case, Obligations dissipate and are replaced with the Hindrance Wanted (Major) by the agency in question. New Edges Disarm Mastery Requirements: Novice, Fighting d8+, Unarmed Combat (Basic) The agent excels at removing an opponent’s weapon in melee combat. He makes an opposed Fighting roll against his opponent. With a success, the adversary drops his weapon. With a raise, the opponent is Shaken and the weapon flies 1d4 random inches away or the agent may elect to take it if he has one or both hands free. Fast Strike Requirements: Seasoned, Agility d8+, Fighting d8+ The agent has learned to fight with great dexterity — moving in and striking quickly, then moving away before his opponent can react. If the character can move at least 2” before making an attack, he may strike and withdraw from combat without the target, or any other opponents, receiving a free attack. The agent is still subject to First Strike attacks from adjacent foes as normal. Ghost Requirements: Novice, Agility d8+, Smarts d8+ This agent is trained to use subterfuge in hostile situations. He receives +2 to all Tricks. Grab and Hold Requirements: Novice, Unarmed Combat (Basic) The agent’s intimate knowledge of wrestling maneuvers grants him a +1 to any opposed Strength or Agility grappling rolls. Additionally, he substitutes his Unarmed Combat damage for normal grappling damage. Normal: Snake has Unarmed Combat (Basic) and does Str+d4 damage with his unarmed strikes. When he grapples, he does only his Strength in damage. Example: Snake learns Grab and Hold. Now, he may apply his Unarmed Combat (Basic) damage to grappled opponents, doing Str+d4 damage to anyone within his iron grasp. Should he later get, Unarmed Combat (Advanced), it increases to Str+d6. Grizzled Requirements: Seasoned, Spirit d6+, Vigor d8+ The agent’s field work has made him tough — even his scars have scars. He gains +2 to Soak rolls. Gun Fu Requirements: Seasoned, Unarmed Combat (Basic), Shooting d8+ The agent is able to maneuver well enough to continue using any firearm in close combat. Normal: Agent Rook has an M-16 and is rushed by a ninja. He can club the attacker with it, but is unable to get a bead on the ninja as she slashes at him with her ninja-to. Example: Agent Rook, having survived his close encounter, learns Gun Fu and takes point. The next ninja to jump down on him from the shadows is in for a nasty surprise, as he unloads his clip into the assassin at point blank range. Heck Enterprises Combat Training Requirements: Heroic, Smarts d8+, Fighting or Throwing d10+ For this agent, everything is a weapon. Any object that would normally do negligible damage (such as a paper clip or a thimble) does Str+d4. Additionally, normally non-lethal items can be used to inflict deadly damage at the Director’s discretion. Example: Jake Britain (with a Str d6) is sitting at a table in a street cafe when an enemy agent rushes toward him. Jake lunges with his plastic drinking straw, smashing it into the agent’s throat, causing d6+d4 damage! Leaving him wheezing in the road, Jake quickly and quietly flees the scene. Hindsight Requirements: Novice, Fighting d10+ Through luck, skill, or a combination of both, this agent is able to expertly defend himself against multiple foes. Opponents gain no gang up bonus against him. Ranged Pin Requirements: Seasoned, Shooting d8+ or Throwing d8+ The agent may use certain missile weapons (knives, arrows, spears, etc.) to pin opponents to nearby surfaces. The opponent must be within 1”of a wall, tree, or similar surface. Make a Shooting or Throwing roll at –2. If successful, the target takes normal damage and is pinned, requiring a successful Strength roll to break free. With a raise, the opponent must make his Strength roll at –2 or remain pinned. Silent Kill Requirements: Veteran, Unarmed Combat (Advanced) This agent has been trained in the art of stealth assassination. Whenever he successfully kills an enemy unnoticed in a single round, he may attempt one of two actions: He may pin the body in place with a Smarts roll or make a Stealth roll to catch the body and quietly move and/or hide it with the remainder of his movement. Either choice is a free action. Example: Agent Suzuki, creeping along the rooftop of a mafia safe house, drops down upon a sentry and kills him in one blow. He may then make a Stealth roll to catch the body and move it under the bushes before being spotted. With a success, the other guard at the end of the garden path may never suspect a thing. Superior Defense Requirements: Veteran, Agility d8+, Block The agent has mastered special defensive techniques. When using the Defend maneuver, his Parry is increased by +4 (instead of +2). If using the Full Defense maneuver, add +2 to his Fighting roll to determine the Parry score. Takedown Requirements: Novice, Fighting d8+ The agent is trained in how to throw or trip an opponent. Make an opposed Fighting roll versus the target. Each Size category difference incurs a –2 penalty. With a success, the now prone opponent may be placed in any spot within 1”of the agent. With a raise, the opponent is prone and Shaken; if already Shaken, he takes a wound. Typewriter Requirements: Novice, Agility d8+, Fighting d8+ The agent knows how to strike foes with maximum effect. He receives +2 to unarmed damage rolls. Unarmed Combat (Basic) Requirements: Novice, Fighting d6+ The agent is considered armed at all times (negating the Unarmed Defender bonus) and does Str +d4 unarmed damage when attacking. Normal: A character throws a punch for Str damage and is treated as an Unarmed Defender, giving his opponents +2 to their Fighting rolls to strike him. Example: Joe has Unarmed Combat (Basic). He is now treated as armed, and with his Str d6, does d6+d4 damage with a punch, pummel, or kick. Unarmed Combat (Advanced) Requirements: Seasoned, Fighting d8+, Unarmed Combat (Basic) The agent’s Unarmed Combat damage increases to Str+d6. This damage is not restricted by a lower Strength die type, so even a character with a d4 Strength would do d4+d6 damage with this Edge. Category:Rogue State